


Sweetest mistake

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Blaine Anderson, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, flustered Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked  > coffee shop au: Kurt gets his coffee everyday from the shop around the corner because he thinks the barista is cute even if he always screws up his order. Truth is, barista!Blaine is just too distracted by his stunning customer to make it properly. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest mistake

Twenty-nine and a half hours a week, Blaine is a model barista.

The coffees he makes are at the perfect temperature, the foam is just fluffy and light, and there is the proper amount of syrups in his macchiatos.

But the remaining half-hour?

He’s all over the place, and all because of one man.

Kurt–at least he has the man’s name, but he doesn’t know if it makes him less or more pathetic.

It’s so unlike him to get all flustered because of a man who he virtually knows nothing about, except that he’s gorgeous, that he’s always dressed impeccably, that he’s sometimes a bit cold with the barista at the cashier but that he tips generously to compensate, that he has a thing for scarves and that he takes his mocha with an extra shot of hazelnut syrup and extra hot.

That’s the alpha and the omega of Blaine’s knowledge about his … let’s call it what it is, about his hopeless crush on a customer.

But though he knows his order, Blaine always manages to screw it up.

One too many pump of hazelnut, one extra shot of coffee just because he couldn’t remember if he had put it in since he had been lost in the vision of “Kurt” bending over to reattach his shoestrings.

Soy milk instead of skim milk because Kurt was laughing on the phone, head bowed backwards and offering his neck to Blaine’s hungry eyes.

But today, Blaine might have outdone himself.

Because he forgot the chocolate, the bottle is still unopened in front of him as Kurt walks away.

And this seems to be the last straw for Kurt, who comes back to the counter with an embarrassed smile.

Why is he embarrassed, that’s beyond Blaine’s understanding.

The worst part is that he’s waiting on the side, waiting for the line to calm down before stepping up, and Blaine can feel his eyes on him the whole time, making him all flustered.

And a flustered Blaine is apparently a clumsy Blaine, knocking tumblers and cups left and right, until Mercedes shoos him to clean up, ordering him to take his break.

The oddest part is that she pushes him in Kurt’s direction with a pat to his ass and a wink.

That, or she got a speck of dust in her eyes.

Knowing his boss, it can really be either or both.

“Hello”, Kurt says with a smile, the offending cup still in his hand and Blaine winces.

“I’m really sorry about that”, he blurts out, and Kurt raises one eyebrow. “and for all the other screwed up drinks I gave you, really, I have no excuse except that you … are very distracting.”

Now both eyebrows are reaching for Kurt’s hairline, but he’s blushing too, and Blaine doesn’t quite know where to look.

“I … I am?” he asks softly, and Blaine nods, brushing the back of his neck to hide his own embarrassment.

“I deeply apologize,” he replies, “and I hope that this won’t reflect too badly on my abilities as a barista or on this establishment.”

A crooked smile stretches Kurt’s lips now, and really, how fair is that.

“No need for such an apology,” he says, leaning against the sugar and spices counter. “I don’t mind the … mistakes, they brought a nice zing to my routine.”

Blaine tries smiling at him.

“But am I really that distracting?”

“Are you fishing for compliments?” Blaine replies, pulled in by that radiant man out of his reserve.

“What if I am?”

“I’m not sure I would know how or when to stop,” Blaine says truthfully, his cheeks heating up as he smiles at the other man.

Kurt wiggles on the spot, very feline in this moment–Blaine has never felt more like prey, but he can’t say that he really minds–before stepping closer to Blaine. “I’m not sure I would want you to stop either,” he replies, cocking his head to the side in a coyish manner.

“Seems like we are a perfect match then,” Blaine replies, putting his hands in his pockets, lest they decide to go rogue and land on Kurt’s … anything, really, anything would do.

“Depends on two questions though,” Kurt replies, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Go ahead.”

“One, favorite Vogue cover.”

“Marion Cotillard, 2010,” Blaine replies without hesitating, and Kurt’s smile widens slightly.

“Alright, and the second, most important one–are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Which one do you prefer, “When Harry Meets Sally”, or “Sleepless in Seattle”?”

Blaine cups his chin in his hand. “That’s a tough choice,” he starts, taking the time to ponder his answer. It doesn’t escape his attention that his new posture is shading a very flattering light onto his ass, and that Kurt is thoroughly enjoying the view. “On one hand, you have the Empire State scene,” he continues, and Kurt nods, poker face on. “On the other hand, Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal have way more chemistry than Tom Hanks, and there is the dinner scene.”

“So?”

“So, When Harry Meets Sally,” Blaine votes, and for a couple of seconds that feel like an eternity, Kurt remains impassible.

And then a beaming smile lights up his face.

“Congratulations, Blaine the flustered barista,” Kurt says holding up his hand, “you have earned the right for a date.”

Blaine laughs at Kurt’s whimsical side, and shakes his hand. “As long as I don’t have to make coffees for it, we should be alright.”

((Their first date is in Central Park, and the only time Blaine “screws up”, it’s because of a squirrel landing on his shoulder and stealing his packet of Crackers Jacks))

((And afterwards, Blaine finds a thousand ways to fluster Kurt right back))

((Kurt wouldn’t have it any other way))


End file.
